Weapon X22
by X22
Summary: Everyone knows of Weapon X23, but what about her twin sister? Weapon X22? When Kalila finally escapes from HYDRA will she fit in with the others at Xevior's Institute for Gifted Youngsters? Or will her dark past prevent her from trusting ever again? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Freedom

The cold Canadian air swarmed around me as I sprinted through the forest. Despite my healing factor, my legs ached and my head swarmed with pain. My pain was due to the excruciating experiments which I had to endure earlier today. Yet, I continued to press on. I had to. There was no way in hell was I going back there. I was never **ever **going back to that hellhole. Not after everything they put me through. My breathing was sharp and short, I was running beyond the speed of any human. I could hear the viscous barking of the hunter wolves as they chased me. These beasts could tear you from limb to limb if ever given the chance. I had seen it happen first hand. The guilt still tore at my insides. It was **my **fault… it should have been me! But it was my punishment. She died because of me… she was my **best friend**...

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts, my painful memories, as one of the beasts attacked me. It launched itself at me and sank its fangs into me arm. I screamed in pain. The beast shook its head and yanked my arm painfully from side to side. I inhaled and clenched my free fist, releasing my adamantium claws and stabbed the beast in the face. It whimpered and let go. I wasted no time getting up and sprinting off again. Quicker than before.

As I ran through the forest, I could hear more and more men yelling as they chased me along with their killer wolves. I could see an old tavern in the distance. I was **so** close now! I could hear the clinking of glasses and cheers of drunken men as I neared the tavern. But as I drew closer to the tavern, a truck came out of nowhere and crashed into me. The force of the impact sent me off my feet and into the snow covered ground. I groaned as I smacked painfully into the ground. I could hear footsteps drawing closer to me. Unaware of who they were and if they posed a threat to me, I lay as still as a corpse. Voices echoed to my wolf-like ears.

"Oh ma gad! Is she okay!?" A Mississippi female asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah… she is breathing…" A Canadian man said, his voice rang with guilt. "I swear I didn't see her!" His voice insisted

"What are we gonna do!?" The girl asked worriedly

"I dunno Rogue, I have to make sure she isn't badly hurt!" The Canadian man said. His footsteps echoed towards me. "Hey are you okay?" I heard him ask as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I freaked and vanished in shadows and teleported away from him.

I snarled. My bottom lip rippled and I released my adamantium claws. Fire started to rise around me. I was faced with a man around 6 foot tall and very muscled, he had hazel eyes and a gentle face. There was a young looking girl, I think she is Rogue… she looked around 17 years old. She had shoulder length light brown hair with a single white streak and green eyes. She wore brown leather gloves on her hands and seemed to be very heavily clothed. The man took a step closer to me.

"Hey… chill. We ain't gonna hurt ya…" He said gently. His voice somehow soothed me. I could feel my muscles relaxing despite my efforts to stay tense. Something about him told me I could trust him… but did I know how? Would the trust be broken again?

"What's your name?" Rogue asked me

I opened my mouth to reply when I was attacked by one of the beasts. It jumped on me and began attacking me. Scratching its claws on me. I cried out in pain as I struggled beneath the beast. I could hear the girl screaming. Before I knew what was going on, the beast was suddenly off me. I groaned as I slowly got up. I saw the man wrestling with the beast. The girl, Rogue, helped me up as more wolves appeared. Oh joy. This was brilliant…. why couldn't they leave me alone!

"Rogue! Run!" The man shouted as he wrestled with the beast.

Rogue took my hand and was about to run when more appeared out of nowhere. "Logan!" She cried as one lunged at her. I didn't think I just grabbed her and vanished into a cloud of shadows and reappeared on the roof. "Wow… how did you do tha-" She didn't have a chance to finish as the roof beneath us gave away and we fell. We were pretty far up. Rogue would have died! I couldn't let that happen! Even if it would expose me as the freak I am, I had to save her!

She screamed as we drew closer to the ground. I grabbed her and swerved so I would break her fall. The impact wasn't too bad. But it did knock all the oxygen from my lungs as my body crashed into the mahogany floor with a major **_SMASSSSSH!_**

"Rogue!?" I heard the Canadian call as he ran into the tavern. "Marie, are you okay!? Jesus! What the hell happened!?" His sweet voice filled with concern and worry for Rogue's safety. It made me smile inside.

"Ah'm fine! But Logan! She broke ma fall! Is she gonna be okay?" Rogue asked as my vision began to blur.

"Yeah Kid, she will be…" Was all I heard before I allowed darkness to take over


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was a mass of confusion and pain. Painful memories and images swarmed my mind, causing me to jolt awake. I bolted upright in a sweaty mess as if just out of a horror film... I could hear voices in the room next to me. I closed my mouth and controlled my breathing. My purple eyes were blurry as hell and my senses were going wild. I blinked rapidly in attempt to refocus my sight. I was successful...

I was in some sort of hospital like room, with annoying heart monitoring machines that made that beep, beep, beep sound. I had to resist the urge to plunge my adamantium claws through it. I was lying on a metal bed, sort of like an operating table but a little comfier...

_Hospital like room...operating like table... Oh my god! _Sudden terror filled my bones as I bolted from the table. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around releasing my claws and crouching in a defensive stance, ready to attack.

"Hey! Relax! I told you! We ain't gonna hurt ya!" The Canadian from before said.

I found myself relaxing and retracting my claws. I straightened up and seem Rogue standing with the Canadian and a bald man in a wheelchair who looked in his mid-fifties, early sixties, and a woman with ginger hair and a **way **over peppy attitude on her pale face. She kinda freaked me out. I got a serious bad vibe from her. I didn't like it... the man in the wheelchair came forward

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, you are at the Xavier's School for the Gifted, what is your name?" He asked me in a gentle and kind American accent

I didn't reply. Why should I? I didn't know these people! I didn't know why I was here and I certainly didn't know why my senses weren't telling me to run... they usually did... The bald man sighed, "Logan, why don't you try talking to her?" He suggested. The tall Canadian looked at him as if he had just slapped him.

"Professor, I don't think that's a good idea, maybe get Rogue to speak with her" Logan suggested. The Professor nodded. He closed his eyes and placed his fingers to his head and a few seconds later Rogue walked in to the room.

"What's wrong Professor?" She asked

"We need you to convince um..." The Professor paused and gestured to me. "What is your name?" He asked me gently

"Kalila..." I said. My accent was Canadian with a hint of Australian

"Ah, we need you to convince Kalila that we won't hurt her" The Professor explained. Rogue nodded and made her way over to me. The others left the room.

"Thank ya for savin' ma life... ya didn't need ta do that!" Rogue said. She sounded shocked but very thankful. I smiled.

"It was nothing, an instinct..." I said shrugging

"Did ya get hurt?" Rogue asked

"No...I heal rapidly..." I said. I knew that was one of the things that would draw attention to me here.

"Really? Ah know two people here that have that same gift! Logan, the guy ya saw meh with tha other day, an' Laura Kinney, she is Logan's clone but they are like brother an' sistah..." Rogue said

My face beamed as my sister's name was mentioned. That meant she was safe! That she had escaped! "Can we leave this room? It kinda gives me the creeps!" I said. Rogue smiled at the question. Maybe I could trust her. She didn't seem like the type that would betray someone and she knew my sister so she couldn't be!

"Sure! Ah know! It can get real creepy down 'ere. Ah'll show ya around" She offered as we walked out of the infirmary.

The school wasn't like any normal school I had ever seen (which wasn't many), it was built like one, wooden walls, paintings and sculptures of the headmaster, plants, staircases, classrooms, dorms, a dining hall, sports area and a pool. The differences were, instead of normal mortal humans as the students, the students were mutants, and instead of normal teachers, the teachers are mutants, and the gym is a metal room known as the danger room where the students train and learn how to master and control their abilities or 'gifts' as the Professor calls them. Soon Rogue and I came to the lounge where a bunch of students were sitting on the cream sofas and chatting or watching T.V. Rogue walked up to the T.V. and switched it off. There was a loud groan.

"Guys, Ah want y'all ta meet Kalila, she is new" Rogue said.

Everyone instantly turned to look at me. I shied away behind my dark red hair. They were very welcoming and kind. The students differed from children to teenagers to people my age. There were blue devil like creatures and people with wings, and people with diamond skin and furry people. It was amazing! They were all different and living in peace, something I had never experienced! Then I heard my sister's voice.

"KALI!"

I turned around and was embraced by her. "Laurie!" I cried hugging her. "God! I haven't seen you since we were like four!" I said

"I know! It's so good to see you sis!" Laura laughed.

"**SIS**!?" The other students echoed.

"Oh guys this is my twin sister Kalila Kinney!" Laura said smiling awkwardly

"Why didn't ya tell us!?" Rogue whined childishly.

Laura laughed. I smirked. It was nice to be around people who didn't same like they would hurt me in anyway. "I was in a bad place and besides I didn't wanna tell no one about my past!" Laura shrugged.

After a few hours, the lounge doors opened and the Professor and Logan walked in with an American-African woman with long white hair which flew past her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and a gentle and friendly face. "Ah, I see you have settled in Kalila" The Professor smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know my sister was here, it has been awhile since we last saw each other, right Laura?" I said smiling at the Professor and nudging Laura.

"Oh yeah," She said as she turned around and seen Logan's face. His eyes darted from me to Laura and back again.

"Kid, what is goin' on 'ere?" He asked rubbing his face with his hands

"Oh yeah, Logan meet my twin sister Kalila, Kalila meet Logan the man we were cloned from!" Laura said.

I gave Logan a lazy salute. "Hey..." I said. So this was the man whose DNA was injected into me when I was four. He mustn't have known about it. Didn't seem like the type who would give DNA out for cloning.

"Hey..." Logan said awkwardly.

"Welcome Kalila, my name is Ororo Monroe, but you may call me Storm" Ororo said kindly.

I smiled and nodded. "Hi..." I said. I felt my eyes look at Logan. He was just relaxing with a cigar in his lips and a beer in his hands. I don't know what it was about him but he just caught my interest... but he would never look at me. I mean after everything I have done in my past... I couldn't trust... not since what **she** did to me!

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Laura nudging me roughly. "You okay Kali?" She asked me. I noticed that hardly anyone was left in the lounge. Damn how long had I zoned out for!?

"Um yeah... it's just so weird for me to be around other people!" I sighed. I was very touchy about my past, even more so than Laura, and that was a **major **thing!

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I first came here. But you get used to it after a few weeks. Everyone here is really friendly!" Laura insisted as she slung her arm over my shoulders. "Come on, I am **starving**!" She said.

I smiled at her. God, I had missed her **so** much! "Yup me too! Damn! I am really in the mood for a **huge **meal!" I whined as we walked down the corridors. Laura laughed. I was always the one who ate the most and who had very little manners. Laura was the opposite. She could have manners when she wanted to but that was usually when she was meeting new people for the first time, then after she got to know them she would reveal her true self. I never cared for what people thought of me. Why should I? It's their own opinion. Who am I to say they can't express their own thoughts?

Soon we reached the dining room, it was filled with loads of students, some of which weren't in the lounge. Rogue gestured for us to sit beside her. She was sitting with a 16 year old girl with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. "And I was, like, this is, like, so over!" I overheard the girl say. Jeez how many times did she use the word 'like'.

"Well good for ya! He was ah dick anyway!" Rogue said as Laura and I sat down on the other side of her.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Oh just Lance again!" Rogue sighed rolling her eyes

"Oh right... please tell me you ended it with him for good this time!?" Laura asked

"Well yeah..." The girl broke off as her eyes fell on me and then she turned to Laura and back to me. "Like wow!" She gasped.

"Kitty that's me twin sister Kalila" Laura said

I gave the girl a lazy salute as I began eating my food. I hid behind my dark red hair, I didn't like new people. They always stared at you! Especially if you were an identical twin like me and Laura are. They were always getting our names mixed up. It annoyed and frustrated me so much! I just hoped it wouldn't be the same here! I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by my sister nudging me. "What!?" I asked her

"Are you okay?" She asked me

"Yeah... fine, tired maybe..." I shrugged. "It'll take me some time to get used to this place..." I sighed

I noticed that everyone had finished eating and only Laura and I were still in the dining room. How long was I in a daze for? Ah well.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying, it isn't far from my room" Laura said as she put an arm around me and we left the dining room.

"Holy shit! It's **so **big!" I exclaimed as Laura showed me my room. She laughed at my reaction. I shot her the middle finger, adamantium style.

"I know, that's what I was like when I first came here, you get used to it" She shrugged. "So how are you Kala?" She asked me as she sat on the bed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm free at last... but I don't feel like I'll belong here..." I said lying back on the comfy bed. God I could fall asleep right now!

"Well it's getting late, I'll see you in the morning sis, give it sometime." Laura suggested as she got up.

"Sure... great to see you again sis..." I said giving her a lazy salute before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*********Memory begins***********

_"Begin adamantium transfer to Veapon X22's skeleton!" The cruel Russian voice of Viper (a.k.a. Madame H.Y.D.R.A.) echoed throughout the facility and into my four year old ears as I was strapped to a metallic cage-like bed with no pain killers, they didn't even put me to sleep, only an oxygen mask was placed around my mouth and over my nose as I was lowered into a tank filled with ice-cold water. I struggled against the leather straps. My eyes stung as the cold water took the opportunity to stab at them. However, I would rather take that pain than the pain that was following. I screamed as 12 long, red-hot, razor sharp needles began drilling into my skeleton, burying deep into my bones, the hot liquid masking my bones..._

**********Memory ends***********

I screamed as I was snapped from my nightmares. I bolted upright, mu fists clenched in anger and pain, my adamantium claws sliced through my skin. Fire rose around the room. "KALI! STOP!"I couldn't even hear my sister yelling, I was too consumed by my hatred for Viper to notice that my dear sister had come into my room and was now standing in front of me. "Kal! It was only a dream! Stop! Please Kal! It's over!" Laura's voice echoed over the crackling of the flame. I snarled as I raised my fist, ready to hit her as all I could see were images of Viper!

"KAL!" Laura yelled as I brought my fist down ready to stab her when two strong, muscled arms wrapped around me. The smell of cigars drifted to my nostrils.

"Relax Kid!" Logan's voice soothed my struggling. I found myself relaxing my muscles. Logan slowly released me. I was consumed with embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry..." I said retracing my claws.

"She ain't here sis, it was just a memory!" Laura said as she sat down on the bed and hugged me.

The flames extinguished and nothing was burnt. Logan slowly rose and left us. I cried in my twin sister's arms. "I hate 'er Laurie! I hate 'er **so** much!" I sobbed. It was nice to have her with me again.

"I know, but you're safe now! We both are!" Laura told me as she soothed my sobs. I sighed and nodded. "Try and get some more sleep Kal, I'm just next door" She said as she got up.

"Yeah... thanks..." I said hugging her before she left. I sighed heavily as I flopped back onto the pillows and tried to fall back to sleep... 

An ice-cold shiver raced up my spine as my bare feet touched the cold kitchen tiles. I sighed as I crept over towards the fridge. There was no way I could sleep now... not when the memories were fresh inside my mind, haunting me. I couldn't sleep when the vile memories plagued my tormented mind like a broken record cursed to be forever frozen on repeat. Laura was lucky... her memories weren't as bad as mine... she inky received the adamantium transfusion process... I, on the other hand endured much worse...

My hand closed over the handle of the fridge. I paused as I sensed another presence. Sharply, I spun around and clenched my fists, my claws sliced through my skin as I crouched in a defensive stance. "Hey! It's just me! Relax, I ain't gonna hurt ya!" Logan said as he switched on the kitchen light and walked in. I found myself relaxing and I was once again filled with embarrassment. I retracted my claws. Why? I didn't know... "Oh... sorry..." I mumbled shyly hiding behind my hair.

"What are ya doin' up so early?" Logan asked as he opened the fridge

"Couldn't get back to sleep... why are you up so early?" I asked defensively stepping back a little. I didn't want to be hurt again... I didn't want to be beaten...

"I'm always up at this time" He said. Logan raised an eyebrow at me. "You okay?" he asked curiously. I could hear something in his voice... _care_...?

"Um... yeah... fine..." I said relaxing a bit more. Logan looked at me for a few minutes as if trying to see if I was lying or not. After a few minutes he shrugged and took a bottle of beer from the fridge. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Ain't it a little early for beer?" I asked him curiously

"Not for me. This way no one else will steal **my** beer!" Logan said. A cocky smirk spread across his face. I just nodded.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of us before Logan coughed, clearing his throat. "So...I never knew Kid had a sister... let alone a twin..." Logan said. His voice shattering the silence as though it was merely glass.

"Oh yeah... we don't really like to think about the past..." I said

"Yeah...I sort of got that earlier..." he said, _understanding_ and _sympathy_ hung in his words. Two emotions I had never experienced...

I don't know why but a part of me felt drawn to him, felt as though I could trust him. I wanted to get to know him better...get closer to him... **_No! Bad thought!_** That overly cautious side of me reminded me. I didn't know why but I felt like I should ignore it but... then again... I shook my head. I didn't want it to happen again!

"Ya sure ya are okay?" Logan asked me

"Yeah" I lied. But I was a good liar. Logan tilted his head to the side as if he didn't believe me. But again, he failed to read me. I wasn't as people would say 'an open book'. Another minute of eerie silence went passed. I took the time to look at Logan, to see if he was a threat to me. He wasn't like anything Viper had made him out to be...

"If ya don't mind me askin' but where have ya been all this time?" Logan's gentle voice once again snapped me from my thoughts.

I opened my mouth to reply when the sound of the other students waking up and chatting echoed through the school corridors and soon they flooded into the kitchen. "Good morning Kali!" Laura's voice said happily as she hugged me.

I smiled. "'sup" I laughed returning her hug

"How ya feelin'?" she asked me, referring to earlier this morning

"Meh" I shrugged

"Naw! Did Kit-Kat not sleep?" Laura teased

I glared at her. "I am **not** a cat!" I told her giving her a playful shove

She smirked. "Yes you are"

"Am not!" I retorted childishly huffing as I crossed my arms.

Laura laughed. "You are such a grumpy pussycat!" she teased as she went to get her breakfast.

"Shut up Laura! I am **not** a pussycat! I am **not** a cat! And I **ain't** a damn kitty!" I huffed and secretly checked that my kitty tail wasn't showing and that my kitty ears were still hidden.

Laura rolled her green eyes. "Whatever floats your boat kitty!" she smirked

I glared at her playfully. I loved being with her again, but did she **have** to call me 'kitty', 'pussycat' **and** 'Kit-Kat'!? I had forgotten that Logan was sitting there until he spoke. He raised his eyebrow as if trying to work out why she was calling me all those cat nicknames.

"Laura, why are you calling her 'kitty'?" He asked curiously.

**_Oh no!_** I watched as Laura gave me her sly and playful grin. "I have been **dying** to do this for **so** long!" She said and before I could stop her, she reached over and scratched one of my kitty ears! Her actions were followed by a loud purr which slipped from my throats. The room fell silent and Laura laughed and hugged me. "My sister is half cat!" She explained as she lifted up my tail.

"Oi! Hands off the tail!" I said as it vanished. I was waiting for someone to judge me but no one did. They all just went back to their breakfast and chatting like it was normal... Laura just smiled and I relaxed. Maybe I did belong here...

"Well I was not expecting that!" Logan said as he shook his head and rose. "What else can you do Kalila?" He asked me

"Oh um loads I guess" I said shyly

Logan nodded. "Well we'll find out in training" He said as he began to leave

"Urgh! It's her first day Old Man!" Laura mumbled under her breath

"It's a good thing I am taking it then, ain't it Kid" Logan smirked as he ruffled Laura's jet black hair

"Oi! I am not a damn kid!" She hissed

I couldn't help laughing. I could see the brother-sister relationship her and Logan had with each other. I found it comforting that Logan was there for her when I couldn't be. Logan smirked smugly and gave me a lazy salute as he left. "What's so funny?" Laura hissed playfully at me

"Nothing... Kid" I laughed and started eating my breakfast. 

After we had finished eating, Laura dragged me upstairs to get changed. "Okay, today you start classes and training, it's like being at a normal school" Laura explained as we got changed. All I had was a pair of black jeans, a red tank top, a black leather jacket and black biker boots. Laura said that we would go shopping after I got settled in. "So what's training like?" I asked her.

"It's nothing like H.Y.D.R.A.! It's just to test what you can do and to help you control and strengthen your abilities" Laura explained as she finished changing.

I nodded. But I was still curious. But I trusted my sister and only my sister. "Come on!" Laura said snapping me from my thoughts as we finished getting ready and she pulled me from the bedroom and began dragging me down the hall when we bumped into Rogue and Kitty.

"Oh hey" Rogue said

"Hi"

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I heard Tabitha call as she ran down the stairs with two girls following behind her. "Sorry guys, Amara wouldn't wake up!" she explained pointing at the brown haired girl with black skin and hazel eyes. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault! I hardly slept last night!" Amara huffed

"Right well meet my twin sister Kalila" Laura said as I gave them a lazy salute

"Hi I'm Amara Aquila, or Magma" Amara said in an African-American accent

"I'm Rahne Sinclair but call me 'Wolfsbane'" The other girl said in a Scottish accent. She had red hair which was tied in two pigtails. She smiled gently at me, her green eyes shining like emeralds.

"Hey Kalila, how'd you sleep?" Tabitha asked me as we walked to our first class

"Okay I guess... it was nice to have a pillow and duvet for once... and a proper mattress" I said shrugging

"Wow that sounds harsh, where, like, were you, like, before?" Kitty asked me

"H.Y.D.R.A." I said. It dawned on me that I had been speaking a lot more than I usually did ever since I got here and I wasn't afraid... kinda. 

Soon we arrived at our first class. We joined the rest of the students who were waiting outside of a classroom. Some were chatting casually, some were pulling pranks on each other by using their gift, while other were looking in text books, as if they were studying. "Welcome to French class Kali," Laura said as the door opened and a guy with auburn hair stepped outside.

"Bonjour" He said in a Cajun accent. I could hear Laura giggling shyly. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "Je vois que nous avons un nouvelle étudiant" he said looking at me

"I'm Kalila, Laura's twin sister" I said

"Ah I'm Gambit chèr, come join le class petite" Gambit said

I followed him into the classroom. I could tell just by listening to his voice that Gambit had a flirting personality but he was also kind and gentle. "Alright let's begin" He said as he began playing with a deck of cards.

After about an hour or so of learning French and watching my twin going into dream land and sighing dreamily while Gambit sent her the occasional flirty smile, the bell finally rang out through the mansion. The room was filled with the eerie sound of chair legs scraping off the wooden floor and the sound of people packing their bags before being dismissed by Gambit. "So have those notes in by tomorrow!" Gambit called as he dismissed everyone. I followed Laura and Rogue out of the room where Kurt and Kitty were waiting for us with two other people. One was a guy around 5'8" with brown hair and light blue eyes. I know this will probably sound weird, but whenever I stood close to the guy, I got this nice cool vibe. "Kali, this is Bobby or 'Iceman'," Rogue said as she gestured to him. "Bobby, this is Laura's twin sister Kalila"

"Hi" I said giving the guy a lazy salute. Bobby nodded at me.

Beside Bobby there was a girl with short jet black hair and brown eyes. She was around 5'5" and wore pink gamer visors on the top of her head. The girl wore a long yellow trench coat over a black top with black trousers and boots. "And this is Jubilee" Laura said as she hugged her

"Nice to meet you" Jubilee said in an American accent.

I just nodded at her. If I was being brutally honest, I had no idea how the hell I was meant to remember all these names...but then again, I did know everyone in H.Y.D.R.A. and there were probably way more people there.

The training room was **huge**! It was **way** bigger than the one in H.Y.D.R.A.! The entire room was made of metal and the ceiling was way over 10 feet. I gazed around the room in awe as I waited with Laura and the others for the trainer to appear. Machines were one of the many things I was interested in. Yeah I know it isn't something you would usually expect a girl to be interested in. But I ain't your typical girl.

"Alright is everyone here?" Logan's voice snapped me from my daze.

The students chorused their reply, some just mumbled while others were full of energy. "Alright then, let's get started" Logan said as he put his cigar out with the palm of his hand

"*cough* show off *cough*" Laura muttered under her breath

"What was that Kid?" Logan asked raising one of his eyebrows

"Nothing" She replied grumbling as he called her 'Kid'

I couldn't help smirking as I tried not to laugh. Laura glared at me as she gave me a playful shove. "Alright, here is what we are doing today" Logan said. 

Training wasn't too bad. Logan was tough but he was nothing compared to Kimura. Kimura was a brutal H.Y.D.R.A. agent who was assigned to be my handler while I was at H.Y.D.R.A. Kimura was an enhanced human who took a sick pleasure in making my life a living hell! She would have the enjoyment of abusing me and beating me when a mission was unsuccessful but also when missions were successful. Nothing could harm her skin and she cannot die to my utter disappointment.

"Well...I didn't expect any of that..." Logan said snapping me from my thoughts

"Oh um yeah well I am different kinda I mean I was experimented on a lot more than Laura but everything is well I guess natural just enhanced..." I explained babbling slightly. I couldn't bring myself to relax when I was alone with other people especially men... Logan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you okay Kit?" He asked

"Oh yeah" I said masking my feelings once again. I wasn't so much afraid of Logan. I was just nervous I didn't know why or how but whenever I am alone with I get all these weird and warm feelings they confuse me...

"Look, Kali I know I don't seem that friendly but trust me I am, I'd never hurt you, no one here would" Logan reassured me.

I couldn't seem to bring myself to say anything I just nodded and got lost in his hazel eyes. Something about him told me that I could trust him. That he would never hurt me... I felt close to him for some reason...

"Kali? Kalila? Are you okay?" Logan asked

I shook my head embarrassed. "Oh yeah I am fine...sorry I just want to go and find Laura!" I said and vanished in a cloud of shadows.

Moments later I reappeared in the hall. I didn't really know why I left. Logan was so kind to me but I guess I just panicked. I wasn't one to usually talk but there was something about him, about this place that just made me feel like I belonged. I mean this place was so welcoming... I sighed and started walking, well it was more like exploring. There were so many rooms in this place that I was sure to get lost!

"Hey! Watch it!" A sudden sharp American voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Oh sorry" I said as I looked down and seen this girl with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What is wrong with you!? Are you like blind or something freak!?" She hissed at me as she glared at me. I could feel the hatred in her words. Geez the girl barely knew me!

"Nothing is wrong with her Alison! It was an accident! So stop bein' a bloody drama queen and get to wherever you are in such a hurry to get to!" Logan snarled as he suddenly appeared. "And leave Kalila alone!" He warned her

I felt a smile which I was sure was long lost dance to my pale face. No one had ever defended me. No one had been able to bring this smile back. But it quickly faded. I shook my head as Alison glared at me but walked off. Logan turned to me. "Are you okay?" He asked gently

"Yeah thank" I said smiling shyly

"Alison is a bit of a bitch sometimes" Logan said as we walked down the corridors. I nodded

"I kinda got that vibe" I said

"So what's your next class?" He asked me taking out a cigar and lighting it.

I was about to reply when I seen a rain cloud suddenly appear above Logan's head and the next thing I knew, it was raining over him! I laughed as he was soon drenched in water and steam came off his cigar just as Ororo appeared. "The professor has told you about smoking indoors Logan" She said smirking. Logan glared at her.

"Thanks Ororo! Really" He said sarcastically as he shook the water from his hair

"Hey!" I cried as droplets of water landed on me

"Oh sorry. Do kitties not like water?" Logan smirked as he teased me like he teased Laura

I glared at him. "Actually I don't mind water! And I am **not** a cat!" I said

"Your cat ears and tail say otherwise Kit" Logan chuckled as he walked off to change

"Kalila, I think you are in Art now" Ororo said as she handed me my timetable and walked me to the classroom

**"Je vois que nous avons un nouvelle étudiant" - "I see we have a new student"**


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take me long before I got used to where everything was and who everyone was. I knew to keep out of Alison's way and Jean's, and I was getting used to people caring, to people being friendly and kind, I was getting used to Logan's teasing, to the smell of his cigars which he had out like every five second (okay that's an exaggeration, it's more like every five minutes), but Ororo is usually never far from him when he is about to smoke, she makes her eyes go white and he closes his lighter in fear of being soaked! It is quite funny actually, especially if he starts looking for a rain cloud.  
"So Kali, how are you liking everything here?" Tabitha asked as we walked outside  
"Yeah I love it. I never thought a place like this ever existed...I mean I never thought I would be welcome before" I said laughing "Everyone is so nice...except Jean and Alison" I said  
"Yeah she can be a total bitch" Rahne said  
"You have to know how to deal with her, how to ignore how and how not to piss her off" Tabitha advised  
I just laughed. "Is that hard or difficult? Laura used to tell me that I have a gift of pissing people off without even tryin'!" I smirked smugly  
Rahne and Tabitha just laughed. I was beginning to act like my old self. Beginning to loosen up and relax and I wasn't afraid. I was happy to finally be free and safe.

Tabitha, Rahne and I walked into the kitchen and seen Laura and Gambit flirting with each other. I couldn't help but gag yet smile as I seen my sister happy and it made me happy!  
Laura blushed when she heard me gag. "Shut up!" She laughed  
"What? I'm just showing some sisterly support!" I laughed smirking  
Laura rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Gambit" She said  
"Au revoir chèr" Gambit said giving my sister a flirtatious wink causing her to blush  
I rolled my eyes at her as I sat down with Tabitah and Rahne and her. "Could you be crushing on him more?" I teased  
"What! I am **not**!" Laura lied but her voice went all high, something which happened to both of us when we lied  
"Suuuuuure whatever you say" I said sarcastically smirking smugly  
Tabitha and Rahne laughed as Laura face palmed herself. "Oh shut up you guys! It isn't my fault!" She whined  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Rahne asked  
"Yeah we got like three free periods now and maybe we can go shopping?" Tabitha suggested  
"Oh yeah! We totally should! I mean Kali needs some stuff clothes and stuff" Laura said smiling at me  
"Ooh yeah! That would be fun!" Rahne said as Kitty and Rogue came in with Jubilee and Amara  
"What would be fun?" Amara asked  
"Well we were thinking of going shopping, wanna come?" Tabitha suggested  
"Sure sounds like it'll be fun" Jubilee said.  
"I'm like totally in!" Kitty said  
"Sure Ah'll go with y'all" Rogue shrugged  
I smiled. I finally had friends. I had a place where I belonged and I was happy. I nodded. "Yeah no offence Laurie but I hate burrowin' clothes!" I laughed in agreement with them. Laura beamed happily  
"It's settled then! Come on!" She said and took my wrist and we left the kitchen.

**Au revoir chèr: Goodbye my darlin'**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy please VOTE COMMENT FOLLOW**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly over the nation, radiating it's blazing throughout the town of Westchester. I could feel my skin absorbing the suns fiery warmth as it bubbled through my veins. I watched out of the car window, watching the people and wilderness whizz past us as Tabitha drove to the mall. I was snapped from my thoughts as Rogue groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked her turning to look at her  
"Y'all have no idea how annoyin' it is ta have ta stay covered up like this **all** day! Ah'm sweatin' like hell!" She whined  
I couldn't help but laugh. "You'll be fine it ain't that warm" I said. "Why don't you buy like thin long gloves?" I suggested  
"Yeah ooh! I know the best ones!" Jubilee said "They'll suit you **SO** well!"  
Rogue smiled. "Oh guys! Have ya heard! Betsy is comin' home tanight!" She explained  
"No way! I, like, can't **wait** to, like, see her again!" Kitty said excitedly  
I smiled to myself, these girls were like sisters and I was so lucky to be apart of it. They were so nice.

After around ten minutes we reached the mall it was **HUGE**! It was a 890,000 square foot building and was built with red-pink bricks and grey bricks with a white horse at the front. It was massive!  
"If you think the outside is nice wait until you see the inside!" Laura laughed as we climbed out of Tabitha's car.  
I snapped out of my state of awe and wonder. What? I've never been shopping let alone to a mall! Don't judge me!

Laura was right! It looked waaaay better once you were inside the building. There were **so** many different shops and the first one I get dragged to is a clothes store! Not that I am complaining but I couldn't be assed trying things on!  
"Okay let's see what would suit you!" Amara said as she went to all the girly stuff!  
I stuck with Rogue since me and her had the same taste. Don't ask why but I felt at home although I still didn't stop being constantly on edge and the person Laura grew up with was so far hurried that I was positive she would never show. Sure, I was able to fool everyone...except Logan... I don't know how but he sees through my mask and whenever I am alone with him I feel...different  
"What about this?" Laura asked, pulling me from my thoughts as she held up a black leather jacket  
"Yeah" I said as I went to try a few things on

It was different being around people who actually liked me and wanted to help me, who cared for me and who would protect me against harm. Things I was certainly not used to at all but I liked it. It made me feel wanted and worth something, something I have never felt before...  
After about a dozen changes, between each of us, we bought what we needed and wanted and left the clothes store, carrying like a dozen bags. We walked around different shops for a while, going into make-up stores, weapon stores, shoe shops, sweet shops, art shops, apparently I had to get stuff for a class. I felt like a kid starting school!  
By the time we were finished it was getting dark. We had spent hours in there and lost track of time.  
"Logan is so going to kill us!" Laura groaned as we put the bags in the boot of Tabitha's car  
"Yeah! I can see it now! 20 years later and we are still carrying out his punishment!" Tabitha complained as we got into the car  
I bit my lip and panic was slowly building up. "Yeah god he'll be **so** worried!" Rogue sighed  
I relaxed a bit. "Worried? Logan!?" I said confused  
"Yeah, I know he doesn't look it or act it but Logan is a real softie!" Amara said as Tabitha started the car  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah he is, like, a big, like, fuzzy care bear!" She said  
I felt the panic begin to die down. I just nodded and stared out of the window. The sun was going down and I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. Suddenly Laura stuck her nose in the air and inhaled. Her upper lip rippled as a snarl echoed through her throat. "Laura! What's wrong!?" Rogue asked  
"Let's just say someone press the accelerator and get us out of here before a very hairy dick will be attacking us!" Laura explained  
Suddenly just as Tabitha sped up, a really hairy guy appeared with long back fingernails. He snarled and lunged at us. I did the only thing that I could do, I relaxed a mix of shadows, fire and dark energy at him. The flames engulfed him, the dark energy flung him away from us and the shadows clouded his vision giving us time to escape.  
"Wow Kalila! That was **AMAZING!**" Jubilee cried as Laura laughed and we drove back to the school

By the time we arrived, it was pitch black and around 22:45. Tabitha was just parking the car and we all climbed out and began making out way inside with all the bags, trying to be as quiet as we could...although it didn't really work...  
"Where the fuckin' hell have you all been!?" Logan's voice echoed throughout the foyer  
"Crap!" Laura and I swore in unison  
"We were shopping and lost track of time!" Tabitha explained  
"Yeah! Then we were attacked by Victor!" Laura said  
Logan's face softened at the mention that we might have gotten hurt. "Alright, what happened?" He sighed  
"We left da shops at like around 5/6 an' we were just drivin' past some forest near da school when he appeared!" Rogue said  
"But before he could harm us, Kalila mixed shadows, fire and dark energy together and threw it at him! It was **epic**!" Rahne said  
I just hid behind my hair and shrugged. "Didn't want anyone to get hurt..." I mumbled looking down  
"Well go to bed, I'm glad you're all okay, just leave a damn note next time!" Logan said as everyone hurried off  
Laura and I were walking away when Logan stopped us. "I was just worried Kid! I know HYDRA is still lookin' for ya and Kit" He said  
"I know, I'm sorry but Kali needed some stuff of her own!" Laura explained "And quit callin' me Kid!" she huffed  
Logan just smirked, ruffled her hair and and left. "Night you two!" He said giving us a lazy salute as we went to our room  
"See that wasn't so bad!" Laura laughed  
"Speak for yourself sis!" I laughed "You weren't made to try on girly stuff!"  
Laura rolled her eyes and opened her door. "Night sis" she said  
"Yeah ciao!" I smiled and went into my room. I dumped the bags on the floor and collapsed on the bed, crawling under the covers and melting into the sanctuary of it's warmth and into a slumber


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to clarify that in the story which I am writing even though Kalila is cloned from Wolverine's DNA she is ****NOT related**** to him at all!**

Chapter 6

"Alright, today we are going to have a game of dodgeball" Logan said as he dumped a ball bag onto the emerald green grass.  
"Are you ill!?" Laura asked shocked as she picked up a dodgeball  
Logan chuckled. "No, I just thought since you all have been doing tests lately that you guys needed a break" he explained "buuuuuuuut if you want me to go back to my normal sessions..." He reached out and went to take the ball of Laura  
"No!" She cried hugging the ball to her chest. "This is fine! I'm sorry!" She said  
Everyone seemed so happy to be playing this game. I felt stupid and it was so alien to me.

It had been a couple of weeks since I came here and, to my utter surprise, I had memorise where all my classes were and who all the students were and I also was getting used to avoiding Alison however Jean was a little more difficult...  
"Hey..." Logan's voice snapped me from my thoughts, "Why aren't you joinin' in?" He asked  
"Oh...um...well with being in H.Y.D.R.A. must of my life I um don't really know how to um play dodgeball..." I confessed embarrassed. I felt so stupid! **_What would he think of me!?_**  
Logan just smiled. I thought he would make fun of me like many other people would but he didn't... He picked up a ball and walked over to me. "Hey don't worry about it. Laura was like that when she first came" he said as he stood behind me and showed me how to throw a ball, it was like throwing a fireball or a grenade... I didn't know it was that simple...  
I threw a ball and it hit Laura in the face. I laughed. "There see easy" Logan chuckled.  
"Yeah...thanks" I said smiling shyly  
Logan was amazing! He was so kind yet he could be so smug and cocky at the same time, he could also be tough and soft...he had been in my thoughts ever since he hit me with his car...  
Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts as Logan pulled me closer to him, pulling me out of the way of a ball. "Thanks..." I said looking into his mysterious chocolate brown eyes as he held me close to him.  
"No problem..." He said as he looked down at me, staring into my green eyes.  
I was slightly smaller than him and just came up to his chest. I didn't move from his arms and he didn't let go...  
We stayed, staring into each other's eyes for a while. I didn't realise how close we were standing. My heart was pounding as I got lost in his eyes...what was this weird feeling!?  
"I won!" Tabitha's voice snapped us from our daze and we pulled away from each other as the others appeared.  
Logan coughed and rubbed the back of his neck with nerves.  
"Well done..." He said "Lesson is over..." Logan said as he went about clearing up  
"Okay now I am **positive**! Something is **wrong** with him!" Laura said as we made our way back inside.  
I wasn't really listening to what was happening around me...I was too busy thinking about what had just happened between Logan and me...what was that and why was my heart still pounding like crazy!?  
I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into this girl with long purple hair and violet eyes. **_What was wrong with me today!?_**  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I said  
"No don't worry about it! I wasn't paying attention!" The girl said with a thick English accent. She was around 5' 11'' and looked about 19 maybe 20. "I'm Elizabeth Braddock but you can call me Betsy" Betsy said smiling kindly  
"I'm Kalila" I said  
"Betsy!" Rogue cried as she hugged Betsy  
"Rogue!" Betsy said smiling as she hugged them "I missed you guys so much!"  
"You, like, have to, like, tell us, like, **everything**!" Kitty exclaimed  
Betsy laughed and we all started to walk to the kitchen. "Well..." Betsy began to tell everyone about her travels and where she was. I wasn't trying to be rude but I kept zoning out! I couldn't help it! I was still in serious shock and major confusion about what had happened outside. Maybe I was over thinking things...I was still adjusting...but I was now officially certain about the strange feelings I had been having when I seen Logan...  
I felt shy and that I could be more like myself and not have to hide all the time.

After about ten minutes we made it into the kitchen where there was a crowd of students mostly girls staring at this new guy. He was 5'11" and had black hair and tanned skin. By his accent he was Australian... It couldn't be! I couldn't believe my eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"LEX!" I cried happily as he turned around and smiled

"X!" He cried in his thick Australian accent as he made his way over and wrapped his strong muscled arms around me in one of his near hugs. I was a lot smaller than Lex, so his arms practically covered me!

I smiled. It had been so **long **since I had seen him. We had been in HYDRA together as cellmates. It was weird seeing him again, but I was thrilled he was alive. "Lex! I haven't seen you in like **forever**!" I said smilingly at him

"I know Tiny!" He said smirking

I glared at him. Grrrr! I hated it when he called me that! "Don't call me that!" I told him glaring playfully at him. He just chuckled and ruffled my hair

"What? I missed ten-fourteen years of teasing you!" He smirking smugly, playfully pushing me

I laughed "Yeah! So have I! Ya big hairy mutt!" I retorted with friendly offence. Lex responded by lifting me by my legs and throwing me over his shoulder! "LEX!" I cried struggling in his grip as I hit his rock hard back. He just laughed. I knew he was wearing his stupid smug smirk

"Your fault! You called me 'mutt'" Lex said smugly

I could hear Laura and the others sniggering. "Shut up!" I hissed at them. "Put me down Lex!" I said

"What is going on in here?" I heard Logan's voice asking

I felt my cheeks burning up and going red with embarrassment. Lex slowly placed me back on the ground. "Nothing… just old friends catching up…" I said hiding my blush behind my hair. Lex raised his eyebrow at me as did Logan. But Logan had that nervous sort of vibe about him. While Lex had that sort of big brother protective one.

"Kalila…can I have a word… later…?" Logan asked

"Um sure…" I said shyly

Logan smiled and then walked away. My heart pounded and my mind was spiralling with questions. I knew we weren't related for I was only cloned when I was twelve and by that stage there was no way I was related to him and that made me happy. I didn't want the others to known that I was totally crushing on Logan. I mean it isn't like we are related so it isn't weird but it is highly unlikely that he would feel the same about me…..

"Kali? You okay?" Lex asked me shaking me from my thoughts

I shook my head "What yeah I am fine…" I said smiling at Lex. "Don't you dare throw me over your shoulder EVER again!" I told him

"Hmm can't promise anything midget!" He smirked

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. Everyone began to ask Lex questions like where he was from and how we knew each other so well. I took the opportunity to go find Logan

**Apologise for the short chapter. been pretty busy and i just had to clear up the fact that Kalila and Logan are NOT related in any way**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I walked down the corridor my mind created it's own senarios of what Logan wanted to talk to me about. '**_Why are you even thinking about this!? There is no point in gettin' your hopes up_**!' That annoying voice in my head that always diminished any hopes I had, hissed. I wanted to ignore it. I wanted to hope. I sighed to myself and wandered out into the garden.  
The garden was **huge**!I was gobsmacked and surprised to be so shocked considering the rest of this place was so big why not have a big garden! I could smell Logan's cigars and smiled secretly to myself. His scent alone washed away all my worries and fears.  
"Hey Kit" He said smirking his signature smirk  
"Ignoring that" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "What's up?" I asked him as we walked through the empty garden  
"Alison isn't bothering you is she?" He asked protectively  
I smiled "No...but I can handle it. Trust me" I reassured him  
"Riiiiight! Okay still! You mean a lot to me and I'd hate to see you hurt!" Logan said  
I smiled. He was always telling me how much I meant to him, however I didn't take it as anything out of the ordinary. I wasn't used to love or care or any emotion for that matter... But it was always good knowing that there were people who wanted to make sure you were safe, I just hoped I would get use to it.

For a while Logan and I just talked. Well it was more teasing and Ororo soaking Logan because he was smoking which then made me laugh. "Urgh! Every damn time!" Logan muttered as he had to take off his shirt and twist the water from it.  
I bit my lip to stop the laughter. "Maybe ya should stop smokin' then!" I said as I got up off the edge of the fountain. I knew Logan was giving me that 'oooh! You little' in a jokey kinda way sort of look  
"No! Smokin' relaxes me!" He huffed childishly as he put his wet shirt back on  
I shrugged and rolled my eyes. A sudden idea popped into my mid as he took out another cigar. "I think I'll help Ororo!" I said and in one quick motion I nicked his cigar and ran for it  
"Oi! Get back 'ere Kit!" I heard him calling after me  
I laughed as I sprinted faster than him do to the ability of me being able to morph into any feline I wanted. This ability allowed me to have the speed of a cheetah, which was **always** useful!  
"Kit! Get back 'ere!" I heard Logan calling me as I skidded around the corner, hiding in the wall.  
Logan ran passed me as I morphed into a black kitten and blended in with the shadows. As soon as he ran passed I morphed back into my normal self, giggling breathlessly. My life just seemed to get better and better. Suddenly in a matter of minutes my world came crashing down as a metallic tentacle slithered around my legs and yanked me off the ground. I dropped Logan's cigar and screamed. "LOGAN!" I screamed as I struggled against the tentacle as it dragged me towards the forest which surrounded the school.  
"Shut up you stupid child!" The mechanical Russian voice of Omega Red echoed to my ears as he appeared. "LOGAN!" I screamed as I went to slice Omega Red's tentacle when another one slithered around my arms, binding them to my side and coiling around my wrists.  
"Kalila!?" I heard Logan call as he came around the corner  
"Logan! Help me!" I cried struggling only for Omega Red to viciously electrocute me. I screamed in agonising pain  
"HEY! METAL HEAD! LET THE GIRL GO!" Logan snarled as the familiar 'sinkt' of adamantium claws slicing through skin echoed  
"Logan!" I managed weakly as the tentacles tightened and I began to feel my life force being absorbed from me...

**Sorry for the short length of this chapter the writer's block is slowly going away so fingers crossed**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Logan's P.O.V.

My heart was pounding. I didn't know what had happened between me and Kalila. She was Laura's twin sister... Another clone...but it wasn't like we were related or anything...but I couldn't describe it... It was something more than that. If only I knew...

I wandered into the kitchen where everyone, including Kalila, was. There was this Australian kid with them. I could see Rahne shying away. I made my way to Kalila, and troed not to laugh as the Australian kid had her over his broad shoulders. "Lex! Put me down!" She hissed and the guy that was holding her

"What's goin' on here?" I asked.

Kalila looked up and a slight blush came over her pale skin when she seen me. The guy, Lex, slowly put her back on the ground after hearing my voice. Kalila did that thing where she puts her head down and makes her blood red hair fall delicately over her face...

**_Why does she do that? _**I thought to myself

"Nothing...just old friends catching up..." She said

"Right...here Kali, can I speak to ya later?" I asked her. I could feel Lex glaring at me for a reason I'm not sure nor do I really care that much

Kalila lifted her head and smiled "Sure..." She said the blush hadn't faded away. It was kinda cute...

I smiled at her and was about to say something else when Chuckles' voice was in my head. **_Logan, I have found something I think you may want to see..._**

**_Alright Chuckles just get outta my head!_**I thought back. "Later Kit," I said and walked off not before ruffling Laura's hair. I could hear her whinning as I walked from the kitchen. I smirked. I was happy that I found Laura, despite her trying to kill me when we first met. She had had a hard life and I hope things were better for her jere. I knew they were better here and I was happy she hasn't picked up my trait of leaving now and again. Although ever since I found her, I've stopped going off on my own. I have her to look after...she's like my little sister...but her sister...it's different. I don't know whether it's 'cus I hit her (accidentally) with my truck, or whether it's 'cus that even though they are twins they are so much different, and I feel like I can connect to Kalila better than anyone else...

I shook my head as I made my way to Cyerbro. I didn't want Chuckles reading my thoughts. The only time he was allowed inside my head was when he was helping me regain my memory. So far we were half way there. I remembered my crazy hairy assed brother, Victor Creed, a.k.a. Sabertooth. I was in the need for a cigar but the last time I smoked in here Chuckles threatened to turn me into a girl. And I **really** don't want that! "Right Chuckles..." I started but then Chuckles gave me that 'don't call me that or I will turn you into an eight year old girl!' look. "Charles...what's up?" I asked  
"Well Cyrebro has picked up a new mutant signature not far from here" Chuckles said  
"Really what or who is it?" I asked him  
"Hmm...it's someone named Arkady Rossovich..." Professor Xavier said  
My eyes widened. "Omega Red..." I snarled  
"Do you know him?" Professor Xavier asked me  
"Yeah he was a member of Weapon X" I said "Although he went Awall and had to be frozen" I explained "Why...where is he?" I asked  
"Well it seems he is not far from the School" Professor Xavier explained. "You need to watch over the girls just in case" I nodded and without hesitation I made my way quickly to find Laura and Kalila 

After a couple of hours I found Laura with her friends and Kalila was waiting for me outside. "Hey Kit" i said smirking my signature smirk  
"Ignoring that" She rolled her eyes as I chuckled. "What's up?" She asked me as we walked through the empty garden  
"Alison isn't bothering you is she?" I asked protectively "No one has hurt you?"  
She smiled "No...but I can handle it. Trust me" She reassured me  
"Riiiiight! Okay still! You mean a lot to me and I'd hate to see you hurt!" I said seriously. I knew I was always telling her that I was there for her and how much I cared for her but it was true although I didn't know why!

For awhile me and Kalila just talked, teased each other, I pulled out a cigar and and was about to light it when Kalila smirked. "I think I'll help Storm!" Kalila said and before I could stop her she took my cigar and ran off. "Oi! Get back 'ere Kalila!" I called after her and was in hot pursuit for her. However after a few minutes I completely lost her but then I heard her screaming "LOGAN! HELP ME!"  
I wasted no time in sprinting to the source. Soon I found her with Omega Red. I release my claws and snarled. "Let the girl go Metal Brain!" I snarled  
"Volverine! I should have knovn you'd be here!" Omega Red said in his thick Russian accent as he began absorbing Kalila's life force!  
My heart was in my mouth as I seen her grow weaker! "'Cus! I said so!" I snarled and in one swift motion sliced the tentacle which had could itself around Kalila, releasing her from it's grasp. Omega Red cried out in agony as the tentacle fell from his palm. I wasted no time in picking Kalila up and carried her bridal style and set her down by a tree. She was completely out cold. "You chose the wrong school Arkady!" I snarled and began fighting him until he no longer had any tentacles  
"I vill be back! The girls von't be safe!" Omega Red said and vanished  
I retracted my claws and went to Kalila. She was completely out cold still and I bit my lip and felt her pulse. It was weak but still there. I quickly picked her up and brought her to Jean. "You'll be okay Kit...I swear on my long life I'll protect you" I whispered to her and brushed the hair out of her head before kissing the top of her head. Thankfully no one was around 

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you like the chapter! Please comment, vote, fan/follow.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Confessions Part 1

**Kalila's P.O.V.**

It felt like days had gone by before I finally felt my healing factor kicking in. I groaned as I heard voices echoing to my ears, the smell of their scents drifting to me nostrils as my senses began working again.  
"Will she be okay?" I heard Logan's worried voice ask. It made me feel warm insde just litening to how much he cared for me...but it made me wonder, how he **truly** felt about me...  
"Yes...she'll be fine...she is healing and will be on her feet in no time Logan" Jean's overly snobby and peppy voice said, I could hear how little she cared for my health and well being and I didn't care.  
Slowly I opened my heavy eyes, hissing as the bright lights stabbed at them like thousands of miniture daggers of light. "Holy crap..." I groaned sheilding my eyes from the bright light. I could hear Logan's soft chuckling of relief as he came into my view by standing over me and blocking the lights  
"Hey Kit, how ya feelin'?" He asked me brushing my hair out of my face  
"Um okay I guess...what happened?" I asked confused.  
"You were attacked by Omega Red" Logan explained.  
I nodded, as it was all slowly coming back to me. I groaned "I hate that Metallic Jackass!" I whined  
Logan chuckled in agreement. I smiled at him. Jean had left us alone and I was happy to be alone with Logan. I felt so much respect and other feelings that I doubted I'd **ever** tell him about them!  
"Here Kali, can I ask you something?" He asked me breaking the silence between us  
"Um sure what's up?" I asked curiously but before he got a chance to answer the infirmary doors swung open and Lex and Laura came rushing in  
"Kali! Are you okay!?" Laura asked me worriedly as she hugged me  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I said. "Thanks to Logan!" I smiled at him in gratitude.  
"Thanks Logan!" Laura said hugging Logan as Lex hugged me.  
I could tell that Lex and Logan would **not **get on well which upset me inside. "Er no problem Kid!" Logan said as he ruffled Laura's hair. "I'll talk to ya later Kit" He said as he walked away.  
"What happened!?" Lex asked me as he too released me  
"Well..." I began to tell them about Omega Red and how Logan saved me. Whenever I mentioned Logan I could see Lex getting annoyed. It was like he was jealous or something. It was odd and I was a little confused but I ignored it and just enjoyed having my sister and my best friend there with me.

A few hours past and I was finally allowed out of the infirmary. I was so glad to be out of there! I was growing old and bored! As soon as I stepped out of the infirmary, I was ambushed by my friends. I laughed and smiled. It was nice to have them, at least I knew I was really cared for here...  
"Are ya okay?" Rogue asked me as we walked to the kitchen  
"Yeah I'm fine, hungry, but fine!" I smiled. Laura rolled her eyes  
"When are you **not** hungry!?" She asked me in a teasing way  
"Um never!" I laughed.  
It was nice just chatting with everyone. Seeing what I had missed. Not much thankfully! 

**Laura's P.O.V.**

Seeing my twin sister in that hospital bed reminded me of when we were in H.Y.D.R.A. and I had to watch her being experimented on. I remember screaming out for them to stop, to leave her alone, it only caused her more pain! I never wanted to lose her again! I never wanted to feel incomplete again!  
She was my only family, we didn't have any parents...well we had a mother but... I shook my head. Not wanting to think about **her**.  
"Hey, Laura you okay?" Jubilee asked me as we walked to the kitchen  
"Huh? Oh yeah! I was just daydreamin'" I said smiling reassuringly at Jubilee  
"Okay well try not to daydream too much like Kali! You'll be walking into everyone!" Jubilee teased  
"Oi! I don't walk into everyone!" Kalila said blushing slightly  
I laughed. "You so do! It's way worse when you're with Logan!" I smirked teasingly  
"Is not!" Kalila retorted. Her blush grew with the mention of Logan. Oh no way!  
"Oh ma gad! Are ya like okay Kali? Yer a little red in the face!" Rogue teased making her blush even more  
"I'm fine" Kalila squeaked. I laughed. When my sister and I lie our voices go really high!  
"Don't even try and lie! Come on fess up!" I said nudging her in her side. My sister was insanely ticklish. "Or I'll just tickle it out of you!" I threatened smirking  
"Okay! No ticklin' ya know I hate that!" Kalila said backing away from me as I playfully poked her side. "I may have a *mumbles* crush on Logan..." Kalila confessed.  
My jaw dropped. If I was a cartoon it would have fallen off and my eyes would have popped from their sockets! "Oh! It is so **not** a crush! You are crushin' on him **hard**!" I teased laughing as my sister covered her face with her hands. I smirked and put my arm around her shoulders  
"Awk that's like, totally like, cute!" Kitty said clasping her hands together in delight  
"You guys suck!" Kalila groaned as she went over to the fridge  
I laughed. "Come on Kali! It's just teasin'!" I smirked. I received a slight shock and her giving me the middle finger. I laughed. Typical Kalila! 

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm writing too many stories at once ha ha! Please COMMENT VOTE and FOLLOW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**This is not a chapter! I am having serious trouble with my next chapter! I can't seem to work out how to get Logan and Kalila together! :'( The ideas aren't coming together as well as I would like them to! I have a few other ideas and I want you to tell me if you think I should include them!**

* * *

**Ideas**

**1\. I was thinking of putting some conflict in between Lex and Logan**

**2\. I was thinking of revealing who the mother is**

**3\. Maybe have some more memories added into it**

**4\. A mysterious enemy from Kalila's past will be making an appearance soon**

**Let me know what y'all think!**

**Please COMMENT**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**Kalila's P.O.V.**

I was actually happy to get away from my teasing sister for once. But maybe she was right, maybe I was crushing on Logan big time...** '****_Who am I kidding!? Of course I am! I mean he is so hot!' _**I thought to myself as I wandered down the corridors, boredom consuming me. My mind kept going to the different possibilities, Logan said he would talk to me later...what about!? Did he know I was crushing on him!? Oh god please don't let that be it! I would feel so embarrassed if he knew that I had a crush on him! It would be the worst thing in the world if he found out!

I sighed as I walked through the halls of the mansion. There were so many room that I had never even been in before, I couldn't help but go into them and look around. What? I'm a curious person! It still frustrated me how different things were and how I still found it difficult to trust... but could you blame me?

"Kali? What on earth are you doing in here?" A sudden voice disturbed my thoughts, causing me to jump and smash a test tube as I turned around and seen Beast.

"Beast! You scared the crap out of me!" I said. Beast chuckled.

"Oh Kalila I am very sorry! I get that a lot...now the Professor would like to give you this and report to the common room as soon as you are ready" Beast explained to me handing me a parcel

I smiled, taking the parcel in my hands. "Sorry about the glass..." I said as I created a swarm of shadows to clean up the mess and mend th broken glass. Beast returned my smile. "Do not worry" He said "I suggest you get ready"

I gave him a confused look but he just smiled and walked off. I shook my head and made my way up to my bedroom and set the parcel on my bed. It was soft and wrapped in shuny red wrapping paper with a black bow tied around it, securing whatever the parcel held. If I was honest this was my first ever present! Excitement and fear swarmed through me as I touched the smooth ribbon, gripping the ribbon with my forefinger and thumb I pulled the ribbon slowly and cautiously. Amazement travelled through me as I watched the parcel unravel. Inisde was a gorgeous outfit. It made me smile.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Chuckled had called everyone for a special meeting, none of us knew what it was about. We all waited in silence for what he would bring on us. While we were waiting, my mind drifts to Kalila and how exactly I was going to confess my love to her. I was just just thankful that for the fact that neither Jean nor Chuckles or Sage could enter my mind as I always had it closed off.

Kalila was so beautiful, she was despite her being identical to Laura she just had this fire about her, this passion and fiery, it was something I related to, there was something about her that pulled me to her... I still didn't ye know what I was feeling for her, but I would soon figure it out...and hopefully she felt the same way as I did...

"Alright before we begin, I would like to introduce the newest member to our team, X..." Chuckle's voice echoed in my ears, snapping me from my thoughts. I shook my head and acted interested. That's when she walked through the door in her X-Men uniform. She was **more** beautiful than ever...

I felt a sharp nudge from Laura, I didn't realise what my face looked like. Thankfully she was the only one who noticed. I glared at her, rubbing my ribs. Damn her bony elbows!

Kalila had that adorable blush which spread across the bridge of her nose to her cheeks, however it blended in well with her hair.

"Ya okay Logan?" Kalila asked me as she sat beside me

"Yeah...I-I um I'm fine...welcome to the team Kit!" I smirked knowing I'd get a reaction out of her. It was one if the things I loved about her, she was so **playful** yet so **timid**, so **scared** and **afraid** about getting close to people. I knew how she felt. I felt her friend, Lex, glaring at me. Screw him!

"I have disturbing news, I have received a very powerful and painful telepathic cry for help from a young girl named Grace Smith..." Chuckles began

"Gracie!" Kalila's face fell and sadness consumed it. It made my heart break!

Chuckles looked at her. "Do you know this girl Kalila?" He asked her

She nodded. "Grace is a prisoner in H.Y.D.R.A. she has a unique power kinda like Emma Frost's. She can cover herself with an armour of sapphires..." She explained. "She's only like six years old!"

I could hear the distress in Kalila's voice, it gave me so much pain to hear her like that. "Hey, we'll get her out okay?" I promised her

"That's exactly what I need you to do" Chuckles instructed. "Go and get ready and meet at the Blackbird SR-74" He instructed and the gathered people scattered. Laura took her sister and led her to the jet, I rose to leave when Chuckles made me wait.

"Logan I feel something not right, stay close to the twins! It may be a trap!" He advised me. I nodded and with that I set out


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Kalila's P.O.V.**

The sound of the engines of the SR-74 Blackbird roared as we soared across the world to Russia. If I was being honest with myself, my nerves were getting the better of me. I had just gotten out of H.Y.D.R.A. and now I was practically going straight back... but this was about little Grace... I had known Grace ever since she first arrived at H.Y.D.R.A. when she was about three years old...it was so awful to see her go through so many tortures that I eventually stepped up. I took her place in so many experiments, not that I minded one bit if it meant that she didn't have to endure them.

"Kali...we're here" Logan's voice pulled me from my twisted memories

I shook my head and nodded. "Right..." I said. **_How long had I been daydreamin' for?_**I thought to myself as I unbuckled myself and rose from my seat

"You okay?" Logan asked me

"Yeah...just bein' back here I guess. Bringin' back some bad memories..." I shrugged

"Yeah I know how that feels..." Logan saud as I followed him off the plane

As soon as I stepped off that plane, the cold Canadian air hit me like a thousand tiny bullets of ice. I shivered. "Here!" Logan said as he wrapped his leather jacket around me. I blushed slightly as I smiled at him in thanks. His jacket smelt of cigars and beer, basically what his scent was like.

"Thanks" I said. I looked around me. It hadn't changed much... it was still cold, silent, abandoned. Or so it looked. It looked like any other place, but deeper into the forest and you would discover the secrets of what was hidden there...

_**Kalila knows this place better than anyone, she has the lead**_Professor Xevior had connected those me, Logan, Laura, Jean, Alison, Beast and Storm telepathically

_**Why **_**her****_? Why not someone who has more experience!_**Jean thought back with hatred and jealousy and disbelief of what I could do

I swallowed nervously as I also believed I wasn't the right person to be leading this misson sunce it was my first... however I was grateful that Professor Xevior had **so** much faith in me. I was afraid of disappointing him... I sighed.

"Leave 'er alone Jean!" Logan hissed protectively

"The facility is this way" I said and started off deeper into the forest...

The forest was lke the last time I was here, with the scratches upon the trees from my claws. I could smell that awful smell which triggered **so** many memories. I traced the marks with my gloved hands. Closing my eyes, catching a scent. Gracie! My eyes snapped open as a scream echoed through the forests. I quickly morphed into a snow leopard and sprinted to the source of the sound. _**Hang on Grace! I'm comin'!**_I knew Logan would have my scent and would be able to trace me so I wasn't worried about them having trouble following me.

It only took me a few minutes before I reached the H.Y.D.R.A. facility. My ears picked up the sound of something being shot from a gun and I immediately flipped into the air and morphed back into myself. That's when I seen **her**.

"Well welcome back X long time no see!" Kimura said smirking sinisterly as she held Grace tightly by her long blonde hair, her baby blue eyes shining with fear

"Kali! Help me!" She cried

"Shut up you little brat!" Kimura hissed, raising her hand to slap Grace when I threw a fire ball at her

"Don't you bloody **dare**!" I snarled releasing my claws as the fireball hit Kimura and she released Grace. Grace quickly went over to me.

Kimura laughed. "You haven't changed X!" She snarled as she cracked her neck and lunged at me.

Sharply, I shoved little Grace out of the way and Kimura tackled me to the ground. I grunted on impact and kicked her off me. "Actually I have!" I snarled at her releasing my claws. I had control...kinda... I was stronger and faster than she last saw me...

"Oh really? You still just charge right into the arms of danger in order to rescue someone!" Kimura chuckled getting back up "You don't even stop to think about the possibilites of what is waiting for you!" She smirked.

I snarled and charged at her. "I don't care!" I snarled hitting her with everything I had yet it didn't even leave a scratch! Kimura laughed and kicked me in the face. The force of her kick sent me into one of the ruined walls. I grunted on impact and fell to the forest floor, blood dripping down my face as she walked over to me. Slowly and menacingly.

"You still lash out without thinking X! Tut tut!" She said as she grabbed me by both my arms and slammed me into the wall. "I thought I taught you better than that!" She snarled. "Oh well, looks like there is still much to teach a mistake!"

I snarled and my eyes went black as I used my darkness to push her off of me. "Shut up! Just shut up!" I snarled and charged at her again, lashing out when she grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the ground. Kicking me behind my legs making me fall to my knees.

"I must say I am disappointed. Let's see if we can make this more exciting..." Kimura said slyly

That's when I realised she was wearing a gas mask and holding a test tube. No! My heart pounded as she opened the test tube of green liquid, releasing the trigger scent and to make sure I inhaled it, she kicked me in the stomach. I gasped in pain, taking in the scent. No! _**Run Grace Run!**_I managed to warn Grace telepathically before my eyes went red...

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I tracked Kalila to an abandoned base. The sound of a little girl screaming and crying echoed in my ears. Soon we made it to the base where we seen a woman in a gas mask, a cryin six year old and Kalila except there was something different about her this time...her eyes were red!

"Kali! Kali! Please! Wake up! Don't hurt me!" The little girl begged as she weakly crawled away from Kalila

Kalila didn't seem to hear her. She just advanced. Her claws slide out of her knuckles and fire rose behind her, her shadows and darkness swarmed around her. The woman in the gas mask smirked and advanced to Kalila. "Kill her Weapon X22!" She ordered and without a word Kalila charged at the little girl!

"Logan! Stop her! She's been affected with the Trigger Scent!" Laura told me shaking my arm with worry.

"Get out of 'ere Kid!" I told her as I ran in and clashed claws with Kalila's. "Get the kid!" I told the others. "I'll take care of X!"

"Don't hurt her!" The little girl said as Laura picked her up and the others left leaving me and Kalila.

Kalila snarled and retracted her claws. She raised an enflamed hand at me and went to hit me. I grabbed her wrist. "Stop! X! Don't do this!" I told her. She wasn't listening! She clenched her other hand and released her claws again. "This ain't you Kit! Snap out of it!" I told her catching her other wrist. She struggled. Snarling. Before teleporting out of my grasp and reappearing behind me. I felt her hit me with a fist of shadows. The force of the smack sent me of my feet but I used my claws to turn myself around just as she charged at me. I was quick to flip her and pin her to the ground. "Stop it! This isn't you Kali! You aren't a weapon Kit! You're an X-men!" I told her yet she still struggled. It wasn't working. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Get off me!" Kalila snarled. Her adorable Australian voice was replaced with something completely sinister and almost demonic! This wasn't her!

"No! Just listen to me! I know you're in there Kit! Fight this! Remember who you are Kit! You're Laura's twin sister! A member of the X-Men! You're the girl I'm in love with! You aren't a killer! I love ya Kit! Please!" I confessed to her. It worked!

Her eyes turned back to their beautiful purple colour. She stopped struggling against me and broke down and cried as she realised what had happened. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't-" She tried but just started crying. My heart broke as I seen her so vulnerable.

I got off her and pulled her into a hug. "Sh sh it's okay! We don't blame ya! It wasn't you Kit" I told her kissing the top of her head and rocking her back and forth gently in a soothing manner as she cried in my chest.

"D-did I h-hurt anyone!? D-did I hurt Grace!?" She asked me as she looked up at me. Her purple eyes shining with fear, saddness and massive amounts of guilt.

"No she's okay..." I told her.

"I'm so sorry! I-I-" She broke off crying again. She cried so much I feared she would dehydrate! She started hyperventilating as she saw the blood on her hands and the cut on my shoulder. I hadn't even realised she had managed to get me. "No! No! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didnt mean to! I-I-" She tried to crawl away but I wouldn't let her

I couldn't think of anyway to stop her from passing out due to her hyperventalating so I kissed her gently on the lips. It worked and she calmed in my arm. "I know ya didn't Kit...I ain't mad at ya...I didn't even feel it" I promised her brushing her red hair behind her ears, 'accidentally' scratching one. She purred and completely relaxed. Nuzzling her head against my chest as I held her close to me. I lifted her up as I stood. "Come on, the others are waiting" I told her as I carried her bridal style out of this horrid place and back to the jet where everyone was waiting.

"Is she okay now!?" Beast asked me as we arrived back. Kalila hid in my chest with shame amd embarrassment. I nodded to Beast and went to set her down in an empty seat away from prying eyes.

"Sh now...it's okay" I told her quietly as I set her down.

"Don't leave me!" She begged me sniffling as she grabbed my arm. She seemed so scared and vulnerable it made my heart melt.

I sat beside her. "Never" I promised her as I pushed back the armrest and pulled her close to me where she lay on my chest, hiding herself in my big jacket and falling asleep. I didn't care who was watching, the only person I cared about was Kalila. Whoever had created that Trigger Scent was going to pay! All of those who hurt her were going to pay! With their lives! Beast soon lifted the plane into the air and we were soon in flight. I looked over at Laura and she was hugging a sleeping Grace. She gave me that 'Hurt my sister and so help me god Old Man!' look as she seen me holding her sister so close to me. "Wouldn't dream of it Kid" I mouthed to her and smiled slightly as I actually felt at peace for once in my long life.

**Let me know if you like how I got Logan to comfess his love to Kalila! Please VOTE COMMENT and FOLLOW thank you all who hve supported my story. I hope you are still enjoying it **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**Logan's P.O.V.**

The journey was long and Kalila slept most of the way. Occasionally stirring in her sleep but I was able to soothe her back to silent sleeping. Soon Beast set the Blackbird down back at the Institute and everyone began to unbuckle and get out. I had to make sure no one said anything but if someone did I hoped the others would understand that it wasn't Kalila...

I unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted Kalila into my arms before standing up. She was so small that she was practically hidden in my arms. She was so cute! I smiled to myself as I seen her kitty ears. She was my kitty and I would protect her with my life...

"Logan! Are ya comin'?" Ororo's voice pulled me from my thoughts

"What? Oh yeah!" I said and made my way off the jet with Kalila. She seemed so still and calm, so peacefull...

I carried her into the Institute and up to her room. She seemed so out of it. I felt my heart beating beyond anything it had before, it ached for her when she was in pain. It was only a few days ago that I realised how much she meant to me when I seen Omega Red draining her life force!

**_'Logan! How did the mission go!?' _**Charles' voice echoed in my mind.

I sighed. There was no privacy within my own head anymore!**_ 'Mission was a success...however...' _**I thought back as I set Kalila on her bed

'Hmm...what happened? I sense grey guilt coming from Kalila!' Charles told me

**_'She was exposed to the Trigger Scent... but luckily she snapped out of it before anyone got hurt. She is so ashamed...' _**I explained to him.

**_'Ah...I see well we must keep an eye on that...stay with her for the time being Logan' _**Charles advised me

**_'Of course wasn't plannin' on leavin' 'er on 'er own!' _**I told him. With that, Charles left my mind. I always hated when he popped in the unannounced. My mind wasn't the best of places to be. It was filled with pain and a lot of confusion...

I looked at Kalila, she seemed so peacefully. I smiled as I brushed some of her bright red hair out of her beautiful face. She always hid... I don't know why though...

Suddenly Kalila began having a nightmare...

**Kalila's P.O.V.**

Seeing Kimura again brought back so many horrid memories, I hated her with a burning passion. She made it her duty to make my life hell and she succeeded in every possible way...

**_*********Memory Begins********_**

**_I gasped panting on the ground, blood dripping from my mouth, nose and face. Kimura's hand grasped a andful of my hair. "Your sensie has made you weak X! Weak and pathetic!" She sald as she yanked my head back painfully, so I could see her face. Her evil twisted emhanced human face! "But don't worry X! I'll soon fix that!" She smirked and swoftly threw me across the room. I grunted at the impact of the cold metallic floor of the training room on to my back. I grunted in pain, yet I knew she was far from finished..._**

**_As I thought, Kimura made her way over to me, grabbing my right arm and twisted it behind my back as she pulled me off the ground. "Now let's see about that lesson!" She smirked which meant I was in for hell!_**

**_"Let go of me bitch!" I snarled._**

**_Kimura shook her head and tightened her grip. "Tut tut X! I don't tolerate that language!" She said then she pulled and twisted...yanking my arm off..._**

**_********Memory Ends*********_**

I screamed as I bolted upright. Panting heavily with fear as I was drenched in sweat. It seemed so real! I checked my arm. It was still intact! Thank god!

"Kali!? Are ya okay!?" Logan's calming voice called me from my distress and panic.

"Oh L-Logan! What why-" I was stopped as he kissed me gently. Placing one of his hands to the side of my face, wiping away my tears and calming my emotions. I melted as his soft yet rough lips broke away from mine. Stunned, I felt giddy and bit my lip as I blushed wildly.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me pulling me close into his strong protection

"Yeah...now that I am with you..." I said curling into him

"What happened? You were havin' a nightmare...what was it about Kit?" Logan asked me

"I guess seein' Kimura again brought back some nasty memories..." I told him not sure whether to go into detail but now that she knew that I was still out there...would she come after me? I wouldn't doubt it!

"Hey don't think about 'er yeah? Was she the woman in the gas mask?" Logan asked me

I nodded. "Yeah that's Kimura...oh god! I thought I was free from her cruel reign and now...now she knows I am alive and I am back with my sister! Sh-she'll find me! Oh god!" I said and started shaking with complete fear

"Hey sh you're safe! I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" Logan promised holding me close in his arms. I smiled and placed my hand on his chest where his heart was. I felt calm and relaxed

"Thank you Logi..." I smiled. I felt him chuckle as I called him 'Logi'...

"'Logi'? What is that like my new nickname?" He asked me

I felt my cheeks going red as I blushed. "Maybe...would you prefer 'Old Man'?" I asked hiding slightly

Logan laughed. "Good point!" He said as he kissed me again, his lips gently connecting with mine and I closed my eyes as the passionate kiss continued.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door, Logan broke away from me and I couldn't help but pouting. "Kali?" Laura's voice called through the door "Are ya gettin' up? Come on! Ya can't hide!" She said

"Can't I!?" I called back "I don't want to face anyone!"

"No! Logan! I know you are in there so talk to her!" Laura said

Logan swallowed. "She's right though Kit, ya have to go and see Grace she is so shy!" He explained

"No! I-I don't want too! I wanna stay in here and sulk! I could hurt someone!" I said curling into myself.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone Kali! Come on!" Laura called

"Laura go to class, I'll talk to her!" Logan said.

"Fine! But you better connivence her!" Laura said as she walked away

"But-" I broke off as Logan kissed me

"Come on Kit, you can't hide in here forever! No one will blame you for what happened! You didn't hurt anyone!" Logan told me as he sat up. "Come on, you are bound to be hungry!"

I sighed. He was right. I was hungry. "Fine but as soon as someone mentions it I'm back into hiding in here!" I said huffing as I got up and went to get dressed

"I'll see you in training okay?" Logan said getting up and kissing me again

"Okay..." I said huffing as Logan left my room and I got dressed.

It only took me a few minutes before I was dressed and ready for class. I sighed as I left my bedroom and made my way to my first class. The only thought on my mind was what did the others think? Would they judge me? Would they be afraid of me? I wouldn't know...not until I actually came across them...

"Hey Kali!" Rogue's voice echoed in my ears "How are you?" She asked me as she appeared out of nowhere

"I-I'm good thanks...how about you?" I asked as she gave me a huge hug. It made me smile.

"I'm good Laura told us what happened!" She said

"I'm just happy Logan snapped me out of it before I hurt anyone..." I said smiling as me and her walked down the corridors to get to our class

"How did Logan snap you out of your murderous rage freak?" Alison's voice echoed in my ears as she shouldered past me with her flock of followers

I felt all that guilt and anxiety stream back through me and felt tears in my eyes. I felt everyone else there staring at me. I felt very self conscious. "Well? Have you gone mute since you tried to kill that poor little girl!? Did you even know what you were doing?" Cordelia hissed at me

"Leave her alone Cordelia! It wasn't her fault!" Rogue said angrily

"Oh I'm sorry li'l miss goth! I didn't think **you** would be one to defend a murderous freak!" Alison said

The fact that they started on Rogue because of me made me even more self conscious. I decided to bail. I just couldn't face anyone. I broke away from Rogue just as Logan came out to take the class and ran away. I sprinted away as fast as I could. "Kali!" Rogue's voice echoed after me

Once I was alone I had made it to the roof and sat on the ground and cried. All those feelings and fears from years ago were coming back. I just wanted to rewind time! To make it like it **never** happened! It was like when I killed my senesi! I was **so** upset I couldn't even bare to tell my sister that it was me! The fact that I had killed in the past made everything worse now! I was so deep in my sadness that I didn't notice another presence...

**Please COMMENT, VOTE and FOLLOW**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

**Hey guys school has recently started back and i might not update as often. However if any of you have any ideas on how i can introduce Victor Creed please let me know! Thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I watched as Kalila sprinted from the room, her face showed all kinda of guilt and self hatred. I for one knew what that felt like... it wasn't a nice feeling to have to leave with your viscous past...

"What the hell happened!?" I demanded. Anger filled me at the thought that someone had hurt her

"Cordelia kept callin' 'er a murderous freak an' Alison joined in on gangin' up on 'er!" Rogue told me angrily, glaring at Alison and her friends with hatred.

"She could have hurt us!" Alison said innocently

"So could anyone else here! But no one does and neither would she!" I snapped at Alison

"You bitch!" Laura snarled and before anyone could stop her, she slapped Alison across the face! "How dare you! You don't even know my sister! You can't just judge her by one event! It was out of her control!" She said angrily. "I'm sorry but you deserved that!"

"Laura!" I said shocked. But she did have a point. Alison's face was filled with shock and she splayed her hands out, blinding Laura! Now that really pissed me off! "ALISON GET OUT GO TO XEVIOR'S OFFICE NOW!" I yelled as I caught Laura. "We do NOT use our abilities to hurt the others within this school!" I told her angrily. I was usually a very lead back teacher but when someone hurts another student, I just do NOT take that lightly. It wasn't that I was favouriting Laura! I was still going to tell her off as well, but using your powers to harm another student is completely against the rules! I just did not tolerate that at all!

"Logan..." Rogue's voice snapped me from my angry thoughts

"What?" I asked her as I rubbed my face with my hand

"Shouldn't you go check on Kalila?" She asked me.

"I can't not right now! I have to deal with this!" I said looking at Laura. She had that annoyed expression on her face as she folded her arms

"I'm sorry Logan but...she was asking for it!" Laura said

"Look I understand but you..." I stopped as the other students were watching us. Some of Alison's friends would love to tease her about this later "Get to training!" I said and they all hurried off. "Look Laura, you can't go around hitting people no matter how much they diserved it! But please I don't want you getting in trouble like that just for giving someone a good slap!" I said

Laura laughed. "Alright Old Man, now go find my sister before something happens to her and I kick your ass!" She threatened

I raiseed my hands in innocence. "I have a class to take, I'll find he-" I broke off as she gave me that stome cold glare. "Alright, get to training, I'll get Colossus to cover for me" I said and left quickly to get Piotr and he soon took over, before i made my way to find Kalila...

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Kalila sat and cried until she could cry no more tears. It was a pitiful sight to see. She was too engrossed in her self loathing and guilt to notice the sinister presence which was lurking close by. Watching her like it had that night in the forest after she had been shopping with her friends. Everything was going well and she could hear Logan calling her name. His voice alone brought a small smile to her tear stained face. Yet the self-hatred, self-loathing, guilt was still shining in her purple eyes. What had happened in her past that had made her so broken...

Logan soon found her. Sitting down beside her, he wrapped one of his muscled arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, rocking her back and forth, lulling her body shaking sobs. Her words were filled with self loathing and brokenness, they were muffled by his chest as she turned into his open embrace.

"Hey...sh sh I know you never meant to, it wasn't your fault Kit!" He told her. Anyone in a fifty mile radius could see how much he cared for her! How much he loved her and wanted to protect her!

"B-b-but *sob* s-she...w-why...?" Kalila sobbed.

You could see how much seeing her in pain hurt Logan so much. He was too busy caring for the love of his life to care about the watching sinister eyes...

**Sorry for the short chapter let me know what you think. Please vote, comment and follow**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The room was silent. The tapping of long green fingernails on the metallic table surface echoed around the room. The sound of double doors opening and slamming against the metallic walls of the facility echoed through the facility, and the sound of high heels clicking through the facility. The stench of blood was like the natural scent of the building. The sound of pain filled screams echoing through the building was like music to their leader's ears. Many would find it disturbing, but not them. Not the members of HYDRA...

Her blonde hair bounded in elegant curls on her shoulders as she walked down the corridors to the meeting room, the sound of slow tapping could be heard from inside. Opening the heavy doors to reveal a man with short brown hair and fully black eyes with long razor sharp finger nails and fangs. He stood around 6' 9" in height and wore a long black trench coat. "Welcome Mr. Creed" The Russian voice of Lady Viper echoed as she entered the room.

"About time" The man mumbled as Viper sat across from him. You could see the evil in his eyes. The impatient exterior of his body language.

"I heard you're quite the tracker..." She began

A sinister grin crept across his face, turning up only on one side, "You heard right, what or who do you new found?" He asked her leaning back on his chair

Viper slid a yellow envelope across the metallic table. Victor's smirked widened as he opened the envelope. Inside it held a file with the words 'Weapon X Program' on the front. Inside was a list of test subjects. "I need you to retrieve one of them" Viper said as Victor slid out a picture of a girl with red hair  
"She is very troublesome and disobedient I need her returned asap can you handle it?"  
"Of course, when do I start?" 

**Sorry for the wait! but here it is! please COMMENT VOTE and FOLLOW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

**Victor's P.O.V.**  
I looked over the file which Lady Viper had given me. The subject whom I was assigned to retrieve was a 17 year old girl with long straight bright red hair and strange purple eyes with pale skin. She was around 5'5" in height and 50kg in weight. At first I didn't see the big deal with her until I seen the list of her special gifts. I smirked my usual crooked sinister smirk as I climbed into the helicopter. The girl had the same abilities as my baby brother...hmm another clone...interesting. The only thing about this one was that she had more powers...darker ones. This would be fun! "I think it's time we had a little family reunion brother..." I muttered to myself as the helicopter lifted off the ground of the base and into the sky, heading towards Westchester.

It was a long flight but eventually a mansion came into view. It was secluded and surrounded by a forest. The perfect place for a school full of mutants. As we flew closer to the mansion I seen two people on the roof of the roof, one a man and the other a girl. As the helicopter inched closer, I was able to see more clearly and I soon realised that is was my brother and my target...kissing! I smirked evilly. This was even better than I thought!

**Kalila's P.O.V.**  
It seemed like hours until I felt someone pull me into their warm embrace, hugging me close and hushing my sobs. "Sh Kit, it wasn't your fault, we all know that!" Logan's voice was gentle and soft, soothing me as I sobbed and sniffled.

"B-but *sobbing* w-why did she t-tell *sniffling, panicked gasping* them!?" I asked him, my voice muffled by his white sleeveless shirt.

"Hey, come on Kit! Ya gonna make yourself ill!" Logan said pulling me closer to him. "Look Alison's a bitch, she likes to create drama, make people feel isolated. Don't let her get to ya!"

I nodded in his chest, hiding my face from him in embarrassment. I felt him chuckling. I felt him pull back and place his index finger and middle finger under my chin, gently lifting my head up so he could see my face. "Don't start hidin' on me again, you're stronger than her, more powerful. She's just jealous. Don't take it personally" He told me. His voice soft and gentle as he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss upon my lips. I felt my kitty ears twitch in delight as I purred softly as he pulled away. He just chuckled and stood up, pulling me with him. "God, I love you!" He told me. Every time he said it made me melt inside.

"I love you too..." I told him biting my lip shyly. Logan just smiled and pulled me close into him again, bending down to kiss me again when our moment was ruined...

"Isn't she a little young for you Jimmy?" A sinister voice chuckled.

Logan's arms tensed up around me as he snarled in anger. We turned around to see a man in a long black trench coat with brown hair and black eyes. He had sharp fangs and long claw like yellow fingernails. "Victor!" Logan snarled.

"Well well well! You **finally** got your memory back runt!" Victor snarled walking closer to us.

"Kinda wish I didn't Chipmunk!" Logan hissed with pure hatred. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that nickname! The more I thought about it the more the man resembled one! When he heard me laughing, he turned his attention to me...

"Who's your friend Jimmy?" Victor asked, his eyes locking with mine before scanning over my body, looking me up and down.

Logan pulled me closed to him. "Leave 'er alone Victor!" He snarled protectively.

"Cute Jimmy, you still think your like everyone else! When will you learn that you **are** an animal!" Victor snarled. "Like me!"

Logan growled. "I am **nothing** like you Victor!"

Victor was inches away from us now. In one swift motion, he grasped hold of me, yanking me from Logan's arms, from his protection and into his own. "Hey! Get off me!" I cried struggling against his grip, his sharp nails digging into my arms. I was a lot shorter than him and Logan so he just needed one arm to hold me in place.

"Let her go Victor!" Logan snarled releasing his claws

"Didn't you say you **love** her?" Victor smirked, the nails on his free hand extended as he brought it close to my face. "She is **very** pretty, would be a shame for something to **happen** to her!"

I screamed as I felt his claws dig into the side of my face, slicing downwards.

"I said let her go Victor!" Logan snarled angrily stepping towards us.

Victor smirked and stepped back taunting him. "Come on brother, you want your girlfriend back? Come and get her!" He teased him as I struggled, blood dripping down my face however the cells slowly began repairing themselves.

Logan snarled and charged at him. Victor threw me out of the way. I smacked against the metallic door of the roof. I grunted at the impact as I fell to the floor. Dazed I could hear fighting and snarling.

**Logan's P.O.V.**  
'_Just fan-fucking-tastic! The _**_one_**_ place he just _**_had_**_ to show up! Why couldn't my brother just _**_die_**_ already!?' _I thought to myself, I kept my arms locked around Kalila as much as I could without hurting her, there was no way I was going to let him hurt her! Suddenly he lunged forwards and yanked her from my arms into his one! I snarled, my adamantium claws slicing through my skin. "Let her go Victor!"

"Didn't you say you **love** her?" He smirked. I watched as the nails of his free hand which wasn't wrapped around my girlfriend extended as he brought them close to her pale face. "She is **very** pretty, would be a shame for something to **happen** to her!"

"Don't you **dare**!" I snarled but of course he wanted to make my life hell, by hurting those I loved! I watched in horror as he dug his long razor sharp yellow fingernails into Kalila's face. Her screams as he dragged his nails down her face making three slices tore at little bits of my heart. "Leave her alone!" I snarled at my brother stepping closer to them. My brother just smirked and stepped backwards, taunting me...

"Come on brother, if you want your girlfriend back come and get her!" His mocking voice was testing me, pudding me off. Would I attack him while he held the love of my life? Hell frigging yeah!

I lunged at him and he threw Kalila out of the way, she slammed into the metallic door of the roof, groaning before falling to the ground, dazed. I stabbed my brother with one of hands in the thigh and my other hand stabbed threw his shoulder. He yelled out in pain. "What do **you** want!?" I snarled twisting my claws inside him.

"Argh!" Victor cried out in agony before stabbing my in the chest and throat. "Know your place runt!" He snarled at me as I gasped and gurgled. Victor slammed me into the concrete floor, I could feel it cracking at the impact. "I'm here to take back a little escapee!" He hissed He smirked as he turned his head to look at Kalila. The **hell** I was letting him take her!

The sound of Kalila screaming snapped me from my thoughts. "Stop! Leave him alone!" She cried throwing a ball of fire and shadows at my brother. He wasn't expecting it and released me in shock. I coughed up blood as my wounds healed over. "Logan!" Kalila called as she ran over to me. "Are you okay!?" It made me smile at how much she worried about me. Not even Kayla cared that much.

"Yeah, I'm-" I broke off as I seen my brother recovering and he was pissed

"You shouldn't have done that bitch!" Victor snarled as he started to recovery, he lunged at at us, grabbing Kalila by her throat and dragged her away from me.

"Put her down Victor!" I snarled as I got up. Kalila gurgled and choked as my brother tightened his grip. Her purple eyes shone with fear. My heart was in my mouth. "Leave her alone!" I told him getting up.

Victor smirked. "So you do have a heart? *scoffing* Pathetic!" He mocked me.

"At least I have" I snarled at him. "Now leave her alone!" I stabbed him in the arm. He yelled out in pain and let go of Kalila. She gasped and choked for oxygen. "Teleport Kalila!" I told her as me and Victor fought again

"B-but-" Kalila began but I gave her a look that meant for her to run! She had to escape!

"Go Kali!" I said as I stabbed Victor in chest. He snarled in pain.

"I-I can't!" I heard Kalila cry in fear. I turned around and seen her wearing a strange metallic collar.

"Learn when to stay out of my way Jimmy!" Victor snarled as he grasped my neck and twisted then all I seen was black...

**Kalila's P.O.V.**  
I screamed as I seen Victor drop Logan's limp body and turn his attention to me. My eyes shone with intense fear as I scrambled for the door only for one of Victor's hands close over my ankle and drag me away from the door. "Let me go! LAURA!" I screamed struggling.

"Hold still bitch! This won't hurt" Victor told me pulling me close to him.

"Let me go!" I cried and started screaming. However the more I screamed, the angry I made him!  
He snarled and grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back. I screamed in pain.

"Shut up!" Victor snarled and began attacking me.

I screamed in pain as he threw me to the ground. I struggled to get up. I wasn't healing and I didn't understand why! Blood spilled from my wounds as I began crawling away. My heart pounding. Victor smirked and stalked towards me, stepping over Logan's limb body. My back hit the metal door. Victor bent down and grasped hold of my throat lifting me up and pressing me against the door. Leaning into me, he stood far too close to me for comfort, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Viper wants her daughter back!" He hissed into my ear before slamming my head into the metal door. I gasped at the pain which radiated through my head causing me to grow dazed. The last thing I seen before I collapsed was a helicopter and Victor carrying me into it, the helicopter had the H.Y.D.R.A. symbol... 

**The end! Thanks to everyone who voted for my story you guys have been so supportive!**


End file.
